Scream-Torious
by AyItsJay
Summary: It's been 16 years since the original Woodsboro Massacre, and 12 years since the attacks first hit Hollywood. But now Ghostface is back, and this time, he's targeting Hollywood Arts.
1. And so it begins

**A/N: Just real quick here guys. This is my first FF! I just wanted to thank KnowMyNameNotMyStory for helping me with this. If you haven't read any of her stories, you should check her out. She's an amazing writer! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or the "Scream" franchise.  
**

* * *

"When are you going to get here?" Hayley barked into her phone, slightly annoyed.

"I'm almost there. I have to walk there, remember?" The blonde girl on the other end replied.

"Ugh, Tara. Why didn't you just get a ride from your dad?"

"He's out of town remember? My parents have had this vacation planned for months. Why couldn't you give me a ride?" Tara stated.

"Well I would have, but my mom is visiting her sister and my dad is staying late at work." Hayley said, laying down on her couch, twirling her hair.

"It's open this late? Why don't we go to the Karaoke Dokie instead?"

"It isn't open. He had some paperwork to fill out or something, I wasn't really listening to him. I don't care anyway."

"Boooooring!"

"Yeah, tell me about it. It's getting pretty late, you better hurry up."

"I'm walking remember? I can tell. I'm a couple of blocks away. Besides, I'd rather take a late night walk over to your house than be alone in mine.."

"Whatever. Just hurry." Hayley said, hanging up.

_Might as well see what's on TV,_ she thought to herself. Hayley just started flipping through channels when she heard a noise upstairs. She slowly got up from the couch, inching her way to the stairs.

"Hello? Who's up there?" Hayley called out, joking around with herself.

Her smile was quickly wiped away when she heard another noise, this time much louder.

"Okay, this isn't funny, who's up ther-" She jumped, startled by her loud ring tone. She answered it, even though the caller ID indicated it was coming from a blocked number.

"Hello? Who's this?" She questioned.

"Who's this?" A deep, raspy voice on the other end answered back.

"Well, who are you trying to reach?"

"I'm trying to reach you."

"Very funny. Wait, is this Beck?! I knew you would come around! I was starting to think you never read my messages. Finally got rid of that ganky goth huh? What's with your voice? Are you sick?" Hayley quizzed, starting to smile as her dreams were coming true.

"Who's Beck?"

Hayley stood there stunned, her smile slowly faded away.

"You're not Beck?"

"Do I sound like a 'Beck' to you?" The voice responded sarcastically.

"T-Then... who is this?" Hayley managed to stutter out.

"Call me your director. You're going to be in a movie. My movie." The voice stated, matter-of-factually.

"What are you talking about? This isn't funny!" Hayley cried out.

"It's not supposed to be a comedy. This is a horror film."

"You're crazy! This is not a movie!"

"Oh, but it will be."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"Whatever creep! I'm hanging up!" Hayley stated, still frightening.

"Don't you hang up on me or I'll-!" The voice growled.

Hayley hung up and hurried towards the door. Opening it, she slammed directly into Tara. Both girls screamed as they tumbled to the ground.

"Oh my God, what is the matter with you?" Tara questioned while standing up and brushing off.

"I just got the creepiest phone call." Hayley said, fear still in her voice.

"Well what happened?" Tara prodded.

"This guy called me. And he was a total creeper. I think we should call the police."

"And tell them what? Some guy called you and gave you a good scare? They won't do anything anyway. Take a deep breath. Relax. It was probably just a prank. Paranoid much? Besides, people are getting hyped up, especially with the Stab reruns they are doing at the theater this weekend."

"What's Stab?"

"Some horror movie based off of Sidney Prescott. That girl who grew up in Woodsboro. There was even an attack that happened here in Hollywood. I can't believe you don't know what Stab is."

"I try to stay away from those kind of movies. I know about Sidney, actually I've heard of her and that Hollywood murder spree. I never put them together though."

"Yeah, well, now you know. Hey I gotta use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Use the one upstairs. We have to get this one fixed." Hayley sighed, she hated having only one bathroom.

"Okay, I brought popcorn. Make some while I'm gone?" Tara insisted.

"Sure, just hurry up." Hayley started towards the kitchen, popcorn bag in hand. She threw it in the microwave, while waiting, she opened up the fridge and looked for something to drink. The microwave beeped and she opened it up and grabbed the bag. Pouring the popcorn into a bowl, she started towards the couch again. Placing the bowl on the end table, she started to wonder.

_What is taking Tara so long upstairs?_

She was snapped away from her train of thought when she heard a loud thud from upstairs. She started to get a bad feeling in her stomach as she remembered the noises from earlier. Rushing up the stairs, she ran towards the bathroom.

Empty.

"Tara?" Hayley called out, walking back into the hallway and out of the bathroom. She dug in her pocket to grab her phone, realizing she was getting a call from Tara.

"Where are you? What are you doing?!" Hayley croaked.

"Hello, Hayley." Retorted the raspy voice from earlier.

"Where is Tara?" Hayley demanded.

"She won't be back anytime soon. It's just me and you now." The voice asserted.

"I'm going to call the police!"

"Too late. Tara already did. They couldn't help her, and they won't be able to help you either."

"WHO IS THIS?" Hayley bellowed.

"_The last person you're ever going to see alive._" The voice taunted.

Hayley broke into a dash towards the front door. As she started running, she felt a hard shove to her back. Her momentum was too much and she couldn't recover herself in time before she got to the staircase. Tripping down the stairs, her head smashed onto the floor at the bottom. Dazed, she managed to make out the image of a figure wearing a black costume, with a eerie white mask. The killer revealed a hunting knife, dripping with blood, and a round circular object.

Holding the object up to the mask, "Welcome to my movie, you've got the part."

The killer drove the hunting knife straight into Hayley's stomach. She whimpered in pain as the knife came down again and again, this time onto her chest. Sirens sounded off in the distance. Realizing the work was done, the killer stood up, wiped the knife, and ran through the back door and into the darkness.


	2. The Big Star

**A/N: Late update! School's out for me! :D I would like to thank those who followed/faved/reviewed. Means a lot. [: This is a longer chapter than the intro, and I hope as the story moves forward the chapters will be around this length. Good luck to those still in Finals Week! **

* * *

Tori yawned as she turned over. She didn't exactly get a great rest, but she looked at the clock and realized it was almost 6:00 a.m. She reached her hand out towards her dresser until she found her phone and unlocked the screen. It took her a minute to adjust to the sudden bright light.

_2 missed calls: Unknown and Hayley Ferguson._

_Why is Hayley Ferguson calling me this early in the morning? What could she possibly want with a 'Hollywood Arts Wanna be'? _Tori thought to herself. Whatever it was she didn't want anything to do with those ganks. Tori put her phone back on the dresser and buried her face into her pillow. After laying in bed arguing with herself for what seemed like half an hour, she decided she might as well get ready for school, as she didn't want to go back to bed and risk over sleeping. Tori gathered up her clothes, grabbed a towel, and headed to the bathroom. After a refreshing shower, she decided to make some breakfast. Feeling a little lazy today, she decided to just have a bowl of cereal. After pouring the milk, she sat down on the couch to watch some TV since no one else was awake. She was browsing the channels when a 'Breaking News' bulletin took over the screen.

"_Two local teens were found dead this morning, Hayley Ferguson and Tara Ganz were brutally murdered late last night in the Ferguson residence, by what seems to be a hunting knife. Authorities arrived around midnight, but both victims died before first responders were able to make it on scene."_

The reporter went on as Tori sat on her couch, slack jawed and in awe. She remembered the calls she received. Trembling, Tori took out her phone and checked her call log, fearing what she would discover.

_Missed call: Hayley Ferguson, 1:28 a.m._

_Missed call: Unknown, 3:39 a.m._

Tori's stomach knotted up. What she feared would happen, happened. _The killer called me last night. The killer called me_. She kept repeating it in her head until it finally sunk in. She decided to tell her dad about it. She figured he'd know what to do. Tori started towards the stairs. Just as she did, her phone went off, nearly sending Tori into a panic attack. It was a blocked number.

"H-Hello?" Tori finally managed to squeak out.

"Hello, Tori. Always the big star huh? Well guess what? You've got yourself another leading role. In a horror movie. MY horror movie." A vaguely familiar voice answered on the other end.

"Who is this?" Tori asked hesitantly, not knowing if she was going to like the answer.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. But if you're really eager, why don't you find out for yourself?" The voice retorted.

"H-How would I do that?" Tori asked, mentally beating herself up for asking questions she didn't want to know the answers to.

"_Open the front door._" The raspy voice said retorted.

_Click._

The killer hung up. Tori gulped. She took all the time she could stalling, but finally decided to open the door. She slowly approached it, reaching her hand out slowly to the door knob. Suddenly, it twisted and the door flung open.

"AHHHH!" Tori screamed as loud as she has ever had in her entire life.

"AHHH!" Her father screamed back.

"You scared the chiz out of me!" Tori yelled, almost crying. Regaining her composure, she finally continued.

"Why are you even out? I thought everyone was sleeping." Tori asked, confused.

"I was, until I was called to help on a case. Do you know a Hayley Ferguson or a Tara Ganz?" Her father asked.

"Y-Yeah, I met them once, at Karaoke Dokie. They weren't friendly at all. Hayley's dad owns the place." Tori informed him.

"Well, I'm not sure if you know this or not but-"

"I heard, it's all over the news. They were butchered... And the killer called me. Twice, maybe three times." Tori finally told him.

"WHAT?! When?" Her father was furious.

"Once at 1:28 this morning and another time right before you came home. The other one was an unknown number, so I'm not sure about that one." Tori stated, trying to keep it together.

"What did the killer say? Was it a man? How long was he on the phone? Did he threaten you?" Her father started the interrogation.

"It sounded like a man. It sounded distorted though. But I know I've heard that voice before. He did say one weird thing. He told me I was the star in his horror movie." Tori said, confused as to the meaning behind it.

Her father's face went pale and lost all expression.

"What's wrong, dad?" Tori asked, suddenly becoming much more nervous.

"Listen, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but at the scene, in blood, were the words 'What's Your Favorite Scary Movie? You're watching mine.'"

Tori started to get a bad feeling in her stomach.

"This isn't a one time thing is it? There's going to be more murders! Am I next? Oh my God!" Tori finally lost it. She broke down crying, latching onto her father.

"No you're not honey. As long as I'm around, nothing is going to happen to you. Okay?" Her father reassured her as he wiped away her tears.

"O-O-Okay, daddy. But what if-" Tori cut off mid sentence.

"What if what, Tor?" Her father asked, worried. He turned his view towards the direction his daughter was staring at. It was the news report, still going on from earlier.

"_Early reports suggest that this is the costume the killer was wearing. Most of you will recognize this as the costume the killer wears in the movie 'Stab', about the Woodsboro Massacre that occurred years ago in this very state, which is set to re-premiere across all of California this weekend. Authorities would not comment on if the murders were connected to the film or if the killer will strike again."_

"Damn it! Who leaked that to the press?" Her father yelled.

"T-T-That's where the voice was from." Tori managed to stutter out.

"What are you talking about?"

"Stab! The killer's voice, it's from the movie."

"Are you sure hun?" Her father asked.

"Y-Yeah. Jade made me watch those movies once, at a sleep over. That's where the voice was from!" Tori exclaimed.

"Okay, stay right here. I've got to make a phone call." Her father ordered.

Tori nodded. She thought about that call from earlier. _Why did the killer call me? Why me? Why was he after me? And why kill Tara and Hayley? _She was still questioning herself when her father came back from his office after the phone call.

"I want you to come down to the station." Her father said.

"What about school?" Tori answered back.

"You'll be back by the end of the day. You can pick up any work you missed. We just need to use your phone. See if we can get any leads from it. Maybe a name to match the blocked number, or a location. Anything. Besides, I would rather have you in my sights for now." Her father seemed really worried.

"Okay, let me just put away my bowl of cereal and grab a few extra things from my room." She was already up the stairs. Tori didn't think of arguing with her father. She had a test today, but she can always make it up. Besides, she felt more safe at a police station with her father than anywhere else. Tori sat down on her bed and pulled out her phone.

"_Hey, Andre! You at school yet?"_ Tori punched into her phone.

"_Yeah Tor, why what's up?"_ Andre responded almost immediately.

"_Do you know where everybody is?" _

"_Yeah, everyone's here. We're all talking. But the bell is about to ring. You coming today? And by the way, did you hear the news?"_

"_Yeah. I have some more breaking news. The killer called me this morning. Twice."_

"_Whoa, really? That's some scary chiz Tor. So what are you going to do? Is you're dad going to take you to the police station?"_

"_You're telling me, I broke down once already. He is, I won't be back until close to the end of the day. So tell Beck and both of you keep on eye on everyone. Especially Cat, don't let her wonder off. And yes, even Sinjin."_

"_You got it, muchacha. Be careful."_

"_I will. You too Andre. I've got a bad feeling about this. I'll see you later."_

Tori sat at the edge of her bed, staring at her phone. She wanted to be there for her friends, but she needed to help her father catch this psychopath. _I can't let this murderer terrorize my friends. But what if the killer goes on a spree at Hollywood Arts? _She suddenly snapped out of that train of thought. _I can't think like that. He will be stopped. _Tori thought as she left her room. After coming back down stairs, she walked towards the door.

"I'm ready, let's go!" Tori said, a little bit too eagerly, walking out the door. Beyond the circumstances, this is one of those rare times she actually got to skip most of the school day.

"Okay, okay. Don't get too excited about skipping school." Her father followed her out.

They both forgot to turn off the TV as they left. The reporter was still talking.

"_Police are baffled by the lack of evidence left at the scene. There has not been such a gruesome attack on teenagers since the days of the Woodsboro Massacre, which left 5 teens, a principle, and a news cast camera man dead. That's not even including the following 3 incidents, the most recent one still fresh in our memory. Our condolences go out to the families of Hayley and Tara. And please, if anyone has any information, please contact Detective David Vega of the Los Angeles Police Department."_

_"..."_

After an uneventful ride through town, Tori and her dad finally arrived at the police station. Tori had never seen so many reporters gathered in one spot before.

"Follow me, and stay close." Her father ordered.

"Of course daddy." Tori responded.

As soon as they were out of the car, the reporters swarmed around them.

"Detective Vega, do you have any leads as to who could have possibly done such a horrible act of violence?" One reported asked.

"Is there any word about the Stab reruns this weekend? Should the public be worried?" A slightly more annoying reported demanded.

"Did you know the victims? Were you friends with Hayley and Tara? Where were you last night? Are you being taken in for questioning?" Another reporter asked, this time directed towards Tori.

Tori hesitated, not knowing how to answer that.

"The Los Angeles Police Department, and certainly my daughter, don't have any comment for the time being." Detective Vega answered as he stepped in between the reporters and Tori while he cleared his way through the crowd and into the police station.

"Whoa, that was intense." Tori remarked.

"Yeah, and I don't see it dying down anytime soon." Her father said, slightly worried.

"Okay, so what to we do now?" Tori asked.

"Well, you just take a seat at my desk. I'll take your phone down to the tech lab and help them sort it out. Don't touch anything." Her father commanded.

"Okay, okay. Go ahead, I'll be fine."

Tori's dad walked off through the crowded police station. Tori just sat there, waiting. After what seemed to be forever, she decided she needed to stretch. She walked over to the water cooler and grabbed one of those tiny paper cups. She finished the cup in one gulp, refilled it, and sat back down at her father's desk. Towards the corner of the room, she could see the TV and the news report. It showed a giant hunting knife and the creepy mask from 'Stab.' Still paying attention, Tori took a tiny sip of water. Never taking her eyes off the TV, she tried to put it back on the desk and it tipped over.

"Aw, chiz!" Tori whispered to herself.

She went to the bathroom to grab some paper towels. The paper towels were all gone. _Great just my luck! Toilet paper will have to do, _she thought to herself. She starting opening and checking every stall, finally finding some in the last one. She came back to the desk, and dried everything off. The last thing was a folder, which was relatively new, and Tori could tell it was the case file for this whole messed up incident. Tori just sat there, biting her lip, conflicted. She knew what her dad said, and she didn't want to disobey him, but she couldn't handle not knowing.

_One peek isn't going to hurt anyone._

She decided just to take a quick look. She opened it and almost vomited right there in the middle of that police station. There were photos of Hayley and Tara, butchered. The crime scene was bloody, really bloody. She saw the words her father was talking about earlier, 'What's Your Favorite Scary Movie? You're watching mine.' written on one of the walls in blood. Tori couldn't handle it anymore. She rushed into the bathroom. She hurried into the last stall, not noticing all the other stall doors were closed, and the open window on the other side of the room.

Once Tori was feeling a little better, she decided to come out and splash her face with cold water to help calm her down. Tori heard a noise behind her.

"Hello? Anyone else in here?" Tori squeaked out.

_No Answer._

Tori dropped to the floor and scanned the stalls, no feet were visible in any of the others.

_Hmm. That's weird. I could have swore I heard something, _Tori thought to herself. _This is silly. Get it together Tori. _Just as she was going to stand back up, she saw two work boots drop down to the floor. Then a black costume slid over them.

Tori started hurrying to the door, not wanting to stay for whatever was coming next.

The killer slammed through the stall door, knocking into Tori.

"AHHH!" Tori screamed, her shoulder bouncing off the wall from the contact.

The killer unsheathed a large hunting knife, and in one quick motion brought it down against the arm Tori put up in self defense. Tori winced and grabbed the wound.

"HEEEELLL-" Tori was cut off as the killer lunged at her. Tori ducked, but it was a little too late as the killer flipped over her but managed to bring her down as well. Tori tried to wrestle herself away but lost as the killer jumped on top of her, hand covering her mouth as the knife went up in the air. She bit down as hard as she could and the killer withdrew the hand.

"Somebody pleas-!" Tori cut out as the killer swung and hit her in the face, flipping her over on her back.

While she was stunned by the hit, the killer raised the knife up above Tori with both hands. Just as he was about to bring the knife down, Tori grabbed the stall door and swung it towards the killer. The door hit it's mark and it left the killer stunned. Tori took the time to kick the killer off of her, and scrambled towards the exit. She came flying back into the police station, while everybody was too busy to notice her. Everybody must have been on a break, as the station wasn't nearly as full as before.

"HELP ME!" Tori screamed out. The police station froze as all eyes were suddenly directed to Tori.

"What's wrong, miss? What happened to your arm?" An officer asked.

"The killer, he's, he's in there." Tori pointed with her good arm.

"You and you, let's go!" A squad of officers went into the bathroom.

"There's nothing in here, sir. The window to the alley, it's open." One of the officers said sticking his head out the window and looking down both ways.

"You two, check the back alley. Now!" A commanding officer ordered.

Tori, who by now was getting her arm checked out, was sitting on the floor, with her back against the wall.

"Are you alright? C'mon, let's get you up." The commanding office said as he helped Tori to her feet.

"I'm Captain Shawn Webb." The older man, late 50's with a gray fading hairline, said.

"H-Hi, I'm Tori. Tori Vega."

"You're David's kid? I've heard a lot of good things about you Miss. Listen, your dad while be here any second, and I've known him long enough to know he'll want to take you to the hospital himself. You don't look too bad, I think you'll be fine."

"Thanks, Captain Webb."

"Where's Detective Vega? Somebody go get him now." The Commanding officer yelled at everyone in the station.

Tori's dad came rushing over a few minutes later.

"Tori what happened?!"

"I was attacked Dad."

" WHAT? Where was everybody? Nobody saw or heard the attack!?" Tori's father yelled out.

"Dad, calm down. I'll be fine. The knife barely got me. Let's just go to the hospital, okay?" Tori pleaded to her father. David, still fuming with rage, was about to open his mouth, but calmed down enough to come to his senses after seeing his daughter put on her pouty face.

He sighed.

"Of course. Let me get the car, I'll meet you around in the back, Captain Webb will show you where that is."

The Captain helped her up and towards the back of the station.

"And Tori, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Tori's dad looked at her, genuinely filled with sorrow and obviously blaming himself for his daughter's attack.

Tori turned around, looking at her dad and trying to put on a smile.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. I mean, who would've guessed? What psychopath attacks a police station during the day?" Tori asked.

"Hopefully, we'll find out soon enough." Detective Vega said. He turned towards the door, opened it, and walked out into the sea of reporters.


	3. The Gang's all here

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm guessing everyone who's in school is out by now right? Happy Summer Break!**

* * *

"Oh man, I can't believe we all lost each other."

"It's alright, we just need to find everybody else. It's gonna be all good Beck." Andre said, trying to comfort him.

"This is some scary chiz though. A killer at Hollywood Arts?"

"What's up with you man? You're usually so calm about everything." Andre asked, a little thrown off by Beck's unusual attitude.

"Yeah well there hasn't been a killer on the loose before. AND Tori is going to be mad we didn't do what she said." Beck answered, slightly worried.

"Since when are you Vega's lap dog?" Jade said bitterly, joining Andre and Beck.

"See? We found Jade, we're off to a good start. Now let's just look for the othe-" Andre remarked, trying to drive the conversation away from an argument, before being interrupted.

"We didn't find Jade, she found us." Beck replied. "And I'm not Tori's lap dog, I am just looking out for my friends." Beck added, turning to Jade.

"Great job you're doing." Jade hissed, sarcastically.

Beck and Jade glared at each other.

"Guys, c'mon now. There's a killer on the loose, going after Tori and Hollywood Arts, maybe us even, and you two are fighting? I know it's been hard for you two since the break up, but please, for the sake of your friends' sanity, and possibly our lives, can we just keep it together?" Andre pleaded.

"You're right man. I'm sorry. We have to keep calm. Especially for Tori. She's in danger, and we can't let our friend go through that alone while we fight." Beck responded.

"I wouldn't call Vega a friend."

Beck and Andre both turned towards Jade, easily seeing through her lie.

"Don't try and hide it Jade. We all know-"

"Shut it." Jade interrupted, glaring at both of them.

"Okay y'all. Now that we're on the same page, we just have to find Cat and Robbie... Oh yeah, and Sinjin" Andre said, almost whispering the last part.

"Ew gross. Why would we do that?"

"We kinda promised Tori we would." Andre answered.

"I didn't promise her anything. Besides, you already broke one promise, why not break another?" Jade barked.

"Jade, don't be like that. We should make sure they're okay, they're our friends." Beck added.

"Yeah, lunch is almost over. We should probably split up and search the hot spots around the school, it'll be way faster, hopefully we can all get back together before Tori gets here." Andre ordered, taking charge.

"Great idea Captain. Let's all split up and give the killer an easier time off-ing us, one by one." Jade mocked sarcastically. "You idiots realize we're at school right? We don't need a search team. Why would the killer even think of attacking anyone here?" Jade continued.

"Just do this, for me?" Beck pleaded.

"I stopped doing things for you the sec-" Jade stopped as her eyes met Beck's gaze.

"Please."

"Whatever." Jade stormed off, yelling for Cat.

"Well that was..." Beck said, sighing.

"Unpleasant? Awkward? Scary?" Andre offered up, finishing Beck's sentence.

"How about all of the above." Beck answered back.

"Believe me dude, that was 100 times as awkward for me than you. At least you're used to it."

Beck started to say something, then snapped his mouth shut and shrugged his shoulders, agreeing.

"Alright then. I'll find Robbie." Andre said, while hurriedly walking away.

"I guess I'll find Sinjin then." Beck said, standing all by himself by that point.

"…"

Jade looked at her phone. _15 minutes until lunch is out. How did I get dragged into this? But Cat is my best friend. I should at least look for her. _

Jade was exploring the empty hallways at the back of the school. _This school gets kinda creepy when everyone's at lunch. I like it. _Jade, while peeking through the windows into the classrooms searching for a certain red head, could have swore she heard a second pair of faint footsteps behind her. Ignoring it, she kept moving.

"Cat!" Jade called out.

"Here Kitty Cat! I have candy!" Jade's voice echoing through the empty halls in the back of the school.

"Cat, if you don't show up sooner or later I am going to-"

Jade spun around. She definitely heard something behind her that time.

No one there.

_What's the matter with me? I'm Jade West. I don't show fear. Especially not at school. Keep it together._

Jade was uncertain if she liked this or not. She loved horror movies to death, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to live one. She always thought about it, what it would be like to be in a horror movie. But being in one for real? With her friends as the victims? She wasn't so positive about it anymore.

Jade took a deep breath and calmed down. She turned back around, ready to continue her search. She didn't know how to react when she saw a door to a classroom at the end of the hall was wide open. She knew for a fact they were all closed before she turned around. She heard a noise from inside.

"Hey! Whoever is in there better come out. NOW!" Jade demanded.

_Complete silence._

"Last warning."

_No answer._

"Fine, have it your way."

Jade reached down for the scissors in her boot and walked towards the classroom. She walked in and flipped on the light.

_No one._

_What is going on with me? I shouldn't be freaking out. This is stupid. Focus Jade. You're alright. _Jade thought to herself, putting her scissors away.

Jade turned and headed for the door.

"HEY JADEY!" Cat jumped out from behind the door.

"Ahhh!" Jade jumped back and screamed.

"Hehe. Why are you so jumpy?" Cat giggled.

"What are you doing back here?!" Jade questioned.

"Just exploring. I don't think I've been this far back into the school. It's like an adventure!"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"It's like a whole new place back here!" Cat said innocently.

"Cat, it's almost exactly the same as the front of the school. The hallways and classrooms are pretty much identical." Jade explained.

"But it seems so different.." Cat trailed off, losing her excitement and happiness.

"Let's just find everyone else. We were looking for you. You had us worried." Jade said in the most comforting tone she could possibly do for her best friend.

"Kk!" Cat beamed, and started skipping ahead, her usual excitement and peppiness returning as fast as it had gone.

Jade started walking, trailing behind the skipping redhead. _Should have took Sinjin, _Jade joked to herself.

She couldn't help shake this weird feeling she had though, like someone was watching them. She spun around, and out of the corner of her eye, she swore she caught a black shadow duck behind the corner of the hallway.

"You coming Jadey?!" Cat shouted from down the hall.

Forgetting about it, Jade hurried to catch up with Cat.

"Yeah, let's go."

"…"

Jade and Cat came up to Andre and Robbie standing in the same spot she stormed away from earlier.

"Hiiiii!" Cat went running over to the both of them.

"What's up Lil' Red?" Andre asked.

"I was just exploring the back of the school! It's so cool back there!"

Andre and Robbie just stared at her, confused. Realizing they didn't want to know anyway, they shook it off.

"You shouldn't be walking around all alone, Cat. Especially at a time like this." Robbie added in.

"What do you mean?" Cat asked innocently.

"You don't know?"

Jade was motioning for Robbie to knock it off, but he was completely oblivious.

"Do you remember Tara and Hayley?"

Cat nodded.

"They were killed last night."

"Yeah, butchered! And I heard the killer called Tori." Rex chimed in.

Jade buried her face into her palm.

"What?! I thought she had a dentist appointment?" Cat said, looking at Andre, almost tearing up.

Andre stepped in.

"But she's going to be alright. We just got to be there for her." Andre tried comforting her.

"Wait a second. Where's Beck?" Jade asked the whole group.

"I didn't see him while I was looking for Robbie. I thought he would have been with you guys." Andre said, looking around.

"He better hurry, lunch is just about over."

Just as they were about to start looking, an announcement came on over the speakers.

"_Attention students. In light of the recent attack, we are moving into a new kind of block schedule. Your next hour class will be what you stay in for the rest of the day, as well as all of tomorrow. Nobody isn't to leave their classroom without adult supervision until the end of the day. But please keep in mind the police are issuing a 10:00 p.m. curfew for the surrounding area. Stay safe students."_

"This is getting crazy huh?"

Jade jumped.

"When did you get here?!" Jade asked, turning to face Beck.

"Just now? I couldn't find Sinjin."

"Then where were you?"

"I was searching. For Sinjin." Beck reiterated.

"I heard that part. I mean where did you search?" Jade quizzed him.

"Guys, she's here!" Andre interrupted.

Everybody turned to see Tori approaching them. The gang, headed by Andre, ran up to meet her, minus Jade who lagged behind.

"Hey, Tor. How are you feeling?" Andre asked, who was the first to greet her with a hug.

Tori held up her bandaged arm.

"Oh chiz! How did that happen?"

"I'll fill you guys in, but let's get to class first. Don't want to be late, now that the school is on semi-locked down."

All of them walked into Sikowitz's room together. It was relatively empty. A couple of other students were scattered about, but for the most part it was just them.

"That's weird. Where is everyone?" Robbie asked.

"Maybe they caught a whiff of your perfume and ran off." Rex added.

"It isn't perfume!"

"Tell that to the pink bottle in your bathroom."

"It's a light red!" Robbie tried to defend himself.

"Keep tellin' yourself that."

Just then Sikowitz came through the window.

"Alright class. Settle down, settle down. I know we are all shocked by the deaths of those two...girls, but never the less, we shall channel that into our acting!" Sikowitz started on the day's lesson.

After going through the normal class period, Sikowitz wrapped up his last thought and just stood at the front of the classroom.

"Well now what?" Tori asked awkwardly.

"Hmm. I didn't really think of anything after that." Sikowitz responded, trying to think.

He shrugged.

"You may all talk amongst yourself."

Sikowitz sat down and started sipping from a coconut.

"So Tori, what happened?" Beck asked.

"You seem awfully worried." Jade said, sarcastically.

"I am. For my friend." Beck quickly added.

"Well," Tori finally butted in, "I was attacked in the bathroom of the police station."

"What? How is that even possible?" Andre asked.

"It was on lunch break. And there is a window in the back of the bathroom that leads directly into a back alley." Tori responded.

"Why would they have that?" Andre inquired.

"Fire hazard maybe? I'm not entirely sure."

"Hmm. How convenient." Jade added.

"What?" Tori asked, confused.

"I'm just thinking, that 'attack' would be a perfect way to rule you out as a suspect."

"C'mon Jade. You can't possibly believe Tori could have done anything like this." Andre answered.

"Isn't it just a little weird how the killer managed to miss every major vein and artery?"

"I'm not a killer Jade." Tori defended herself, feeling hurt.

"What about you?" Andre turned to Jade.

"What about me?"

"You're not exactly little Ms. Sunshine yourself. I mean out of all of us here, you are probably the most likely to be the killer."

"Don't do this man." Beck interjected.

Jade just glared at Andre. Tori just sat there, still hurt by being accused. Robbie held his hand over Rex's mouth to make sure he stayed out of it, while Cat was covering her ears, trying to drown out the argument.

"I mean, you're the one who's obsessed with horror movies. Not to mention you've had it out for Tori since she got here!"

"Knock it off Andre." Beck interrupted, still defending Jade.

"She didn't have the right to accuse Tori!"

Jade who was fuming at this point, was about to snap on Andre.

"Jade, calm down. He didn't mean it." Beck said, pleading. He tried to reach his hand out to comfort her.

Jade shook it off and exploded out of her seat as she stormed out the door.

"Jade, come back. C'mon!"

Beck got up as well and went out of the classroom, trailing Jade.

"Sikowitz! They're leaving!" Tori tattled.

"Oh. Yeah, right. Beck. Jade. Oh, no. Come back." Sikowitz mumbled out, after finishing his fourth coconut.

"Thanks for the help..." Tori trailed off.

"What about Sikowitz?" Robbie whispered.

"What about him?" Tori asked, confused.

"I mean, what if he is the killer?"

"What?! That's insane! He loves us!" Tori defended.

"I'm just saying, he could be one 'vision' away from a murder spree!" Robbie whispered hysterically.

Just then, Andre finally snapped out of his train of thought.

"Listen, Tori-" Andre started.

"Stop. I appreciate you sticking up for me." Tori smiled.

"I got your back chica. Although I may have gotten a little carried away."

"I'm sure Jade will get over it. Beck's probably calming her down right now."

"Jade." Beck was talking through the door to the janitor's closet.

"Go away." Jade hissed.

"C'mon, Jade. Let me in."

"Beck, I mean it. GO. AWAY."

"It's not safe out here. Let's go back."

Andre walked up and stood beside Beck.

"Jade? I'm sorry okay? We're all stressed out by this. I got carried away in the heat of the moment. I really am sorry." Andre said with true sorrow in his voice.

"So how about we get back to class?" Beck added.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door clicked open and Jade walked out.

"You okay?" Beck asked.

"I'm fine." She hissed. "Let's just get back."

She turned her gaze to Andre. Andre put his hands up in surrender. Jade smirked and started towards the classroom. Andre and Beck both let out a sigh they didn't even realize they were holding in, and walked back with her.

"There you guys are." Tori said as they returned. "Listen, I think we should all stay together tonight. We can all stay at my house." Tori continued.

"Isn't your house the target?" Jade asked genuinely.

Everyone turned towards Jade.

"I mean, the killer did call you." Jade added.

"Sorry, Beck and I have a project to finish by Friday. It's worth half our grade, we can't just skip it." Andre revealed.

"But we'll only have Sikowitz tomorrow." Tori said.

"Yeah, but our teacher wants us to drop it off before school." Andre replied.

"Oh chiz. That's what the killer wants. For us to split up!" Tori cried out.

"Don't worry. We'll swing by after we're done." Andre said, trying to comfort her.

"Cat?" Tori turned towards the red head.

"Me and Jadey are working on a song tonight!" Cat blurted out, obviously recovered from the fighting she was trying to ignore earlier.

"So I'm all alone for the whole day?" Tori pouted.

"We'll all meet up at your house as soon as we're done." Beck added in.

"Plus, you have Trina." Andre said.

"Yay me." Tori responded unenthusiastically.

"What about me?" Robbie asked.

"What about you?" Jade replied.

"I don't have anyone to hang with!"

"What else is new?" Rex jumped into the conversation.

"Hey!" Robbie yelled, offended.

"Tell me I'm wrong."

Robbie sighed. "I can't..."

"Haaah." Rex said triumphantly.

"Don't worry, you can hang with us." Beck finally caved in.

"Okay, we get our homework and chiz done, and we meet up at Tor's house." Andre confirmed.

"…"

It had been 3 hours since school ended and the gang split up. Tori sat in her room, waiting for her friends to arrive. She was still mad at Trina for ditching her after school and making her walk home. She was already worried when Trina didn't show up in the parking lot after school, but it wasn't like she had never made Tori walk home before. But now, she was really worried. She hadn't heard from Trina all day.

"Hi, Trina. It's me again. Where are you? I'm home alone and I know you hid my Cuddle Me Cathy doll. And I really need it right now. Thanks a lot. Okay, just leaving you a FOURTH voice mail, call me back ASAP."

Tori plopped back down on her bed. She looked out the window. She hated being alone in the house. Her father was still out following leads while her mother got a text earlier from someone who definitely wasn't her dad and left right away. But Tori didn't want to deal with that now. It was getting dark out, and her friends still weren't there.

Tori whipped out her phone. She sent out a mass text to her friends.

_"Are you guys coming over yet? I'm alone and it's scary over here." Tori asked._

"_Hiiii Tori! Jade left because she and my brother almost killed each other. But I'll be over in 10!"_

"_Rex had to meet up with this Northridge girl. We'll be over soon!"_

"_Yeah, I am. I had to stop home to help my grandma. I'm on my way over!"_

_"Calm down, Vega. I'm almost there." _

"_Already left. I'll be there in a little bit."_

Tori's phone went off. She was getting a call from an unknown number. _I'm not going to answer it. Not giving this creep the satisfaction. _Tori thought to herself. The phone went silent. Tori let out a sigh. She started to think her luck might be changing for the better. The phone went off again, which almost gave her a heart attack.

_Call Incoming: Dad._

Tori let out a sigh of relief as she answered it.

"Hey, Daddy! How's work?"

"It's fine, Pumpkin. Where are you?" her dad responded.

Tori suddenly had a weird feeling. Something seemed off. She just couldn't exactly put her finger on it.

"Pumpkin? You never call me that." Tori nervously asked, trying to laugh it off.

"What's the matter Tori?"

"I don't know Daddy. You sound... different."

"What are you talking about? You're saying you don't recognize the voice of your own *_click* father?_" Her dad's voice changed mid sentence to the deep raspy voice that was the trademark of the killer.

Tori's stomach dropped.

"H-How did you do that? How did you get my Dad's phone?"

"Don't worry about that. You have other things to worry about. Like the front door. Did you remember to_ lock it_?" The voice asked.

Tori started to panic. She dove for her drawer and grabbed the small pistol her dad gave to her earlier in the day. She sprinted out of her room and towards the front of the house. When she finally reached the door she put her ear against it and concentrated. She could have swore she could hear someone out there. With her pistol drawn, she reached for the doorknob. She unlocked it, flung the door wide open and jumped back.

Someone let out an ear rattling scream, dropping a bunch of bags.

"Oh my God, Trina! It's just you." Tori breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing with a gun!?" Trina asked.

"When I was attacked earlier, wait, Dad didn't tell you?"

"He didn't mention you were armed and dangerous!"

"Where were you all day? There's a killer on the loose!"

"I was stressed! So I went to the spa and did a little shopping, what else could I do?"

"Ugh, Trina I was worried sick... But. I'm glad you're okay."

Tori set the gun on the couch, went to the doorway and wrapped her arms around her sister, bringing her in for a hug. Tori's eyes adjusted to the night in the background and she could see something glistening the reflection of the moonlight. By the time Tori realized what it was, it was already too late. The killer came sprinting from the front yard and before Tori could react, she felt Trina's body jolt from the stab. Trina fell forward and both girls went down to the ground. Tori rolled Trina off of her and grabbed the gun off the couch. She raised it and pointed it at the door, still on the floor.

_No one was there._

Tori redirected her focus and crawled over to Trina. She could see Trina was lightly coughing up blood and a small pool of blood was starting to surround her.

"Oh, no. Trina. Please." Tori cried out.

But Trina just laid on the floor, helpless.

"Don't leave me!" Tori went on.

"Hey what's going on in here? I thought I saw-" Tori could hear Beck from outside. He came up to the front door. "Oh my God! What happened?!" Beck asked, stunned by the scene.

"Call an ambulance!" Tori screamed.

Beck took out his phone and dialed 911. He told them what happened and they said they had units in the area. He went down to the floor, kneeling next to Trina putting pressure on the wound, as Tori held her up, trying to stop the bleeding from pooling in her mouth. Sirens started wailing off in the distance.


End file.
